lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Pillow Featherbed
Pillow Featherbed was one of the first Lalaloopsy Dolls released. Her little sister is Blanket Featherbed. Personality Pillow loves to sleep! She loves brushing her teeth before she goes to bed & drinking a glass of milk before bed. Her favorite hobbies are sleeping & dipping chocolate chip cookies in milk. Appearence Pillow is a fair skinned girl with black button eyes and pale pink cheeks. She has lilac-pink colored hair with her bangs curling out of her face, and neck length hair that seems to be very curly. She wears a big magenta bow on the right side of her head on a very thin band. Pillow usually always wears a pair of pajamas, whether she's in bed or not. Her usual pair consisting of thick light pink and magenta stripes, three buttons on the right side going down the center, and white and orange striped cuffs, neck, zipper segment in the center, and heart patch on her right knee. For sleep over parties, Pillow may wear a magenta and light pink striped dress with the lining consisting of white frills, along with the magenta puffed sleeves. She also has on knee length magenta shorts/pants, white socks, and magenta slippers. She has her normal bow in her hair. Sweet Dreams Pillow Featherbed wears a western-like outfit, based on the theme of counting sheep. Consisting of a light pink and magenta striped long sleeve shirt underneath a magenta vest with light pink lining, a loose puffed magenta skirt with a single light pink stripe going around the center, short light pink bloomers/shorts, and tall above the knee light pink boots. She has her normal hairbow. A cute Christmas mini Pillow was released. Wearing her normal pajamas but with pale minty green, and pink stripes. Pet Pillow Featherbeds pet is a fluffy Sheep. Its skin is pale pink while its fluff is white, it also has the normal black button eyes but with white circles surrounding them. Sometimes Sheep will wear an orange sleeping cap. Home Around Pillow's home it may seem to often be night! It is very relaxing and comfty, having many sleepy themed Z trees, bottles of milk, a cookie path and roof! She even has a fluffy pillow pile before her door. Her home is pink with a yellow door on the front and yellow book windows. Her roof, as said is composed entirely out of cookies and on the very top is an alarm clock. Merchandise *Pillow's Sleepover Party * #1 of Series 1 Pillow Featherbed * #4 of Series 3 Pillow's Story Time (2nd Edition) * Pillow Featherbed Pencil Topper * Pillow Featherbed So Soft Doll * Normal Lalaloopsy Doll Pillow Featherbed * Holiday Gift Set DVD The Search for Pillow (Exclusive Mini) Trivia *Pillow's roof of her home was made from over 75 chocolate chip cookies. *Pillow was the first doll released, because of this her box originally was labeled Bitty Buttons. *Despite her always asleep tendencies, this never comes up in the DS game. *Pillow's series 1 mini is the only one in the series to have bendy legs. Gallery PosterPillow.jpg Pillow Being Fashionable.jpg Pillow Featherbed Soft Doll.jpg Mini Pillow Box.jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (1st Edition).jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed Storyime (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (2nd Edition).jpg Pillow on Couch.jpg Pillow on Bed.jpg Pillow Featherbed in Box.jpg Pillow Counts Sheep.jpg Sleepy.png Pillow n Blanket.png Heetin Hout.png|In The Webisodes! eww.png|Inside pillow's house on the webisodes! ChristmasPillow2.JPG Pillow's House.png Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow.jpg Pillow Sad.png Pillow.png Comstumepillow.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Special